The Journal Page of Lily Evans
by Morningstar2112
Summary: James finds Lily's secret hide out! How will Lily respond to this? How will James act? Review please!


The Journal Page of Lily Evans

Lily was happily walking down the rows of books in the library. She wanted to get away from everyone and have some peace and quiet. Skimming the Selections she grabbed up a novel that looked interesting. Instantly she buried her face in it, reading the first two pages to see if she really wanted to read it. Once she was finished she nodded to herself, this was the right book to read. Smugly she pulled her head away from the book and shut it daintily, and came nose to nose with….James Potter?!

Lily just stood there dumbly for a moment then James's face registered in her mind and she pulled away with an, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAmmmp," for she muffled her scream with her hands, causing her to trip backwards onto the ground. James just stared at her with that funny look on his face.

"I didn't fancy meeting you here," she said as got to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Ah. So you admit that you fancy me?"

"What?! What I was implying was that …."

"You love me?" James finished the sentence for her.

"First of all I said I didn't fancy, second of all…"

"Wait, you said didn't," James interrupted again, "That's past tense. So that means you've come to your senses and finally realized you love me."

"I think not." Lily said, with ever rising anger.

"Tell me what you think after this," James put one hand on either side of Lily's shoulders boxing her against the book shelves, "You have no choice but to kiss me now," James swiftly bent his head down and closed his eyes. He was expecting his lips to touch skin, but instead they met with the rough cover of a book! James instantly opened his eyes and found himself staring at a book case, with a floating book stuck to his lips. Looking down at it he noticed that Lily had strategically placed the book so that he was kissing the author's picture on the back of the book, who happened to be a man.

Spastically James began batting at the book with his hands. The book was stuck. _Man I wish Lily would stick to me like this._ Thought James. In his crazy waving arms whipping at the book he somehow became tangled with himself and found himself face, uhm book, first on the ground. He chuckled. It was just like Lily to do something like this. He would have been laughing out loud, but the book glued to his mouth seemed to be prohibiting him from doing so.

Next thing James new, Miss Evans herself was walking right towards him.

"Hello Miss Evans," he tried to say, but all that cam out was, " Mmm mphh mvnnn." Lily laughed.

"Potter you're so dumb. Why ya sitting there?!

"Dddd ymm jmm smm m cmvrssmmmsmmm wmm mmm??!" James asked meaning, "Did you just start a conversation with me??!" Lily lifted her wand and said some reversing spell that caused the book to leap from James's mouth to Lily's hands.

"Do you not care that that thing has been stuck to my mouth for what feels like half an hour?" James asked.

"Hmmm." Lily replied shrugging her shoulders. James stood there, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Just this morning she would have thrown the book away or done some crazy sanitizing spell on it before placing her fingers on it. He swore he heard someone burst out laughing in the next row over but it faded away before he could think about it anymore.

"James I want to show you something," Lily said beckoning for him to follow.

"You want to show me something?!"

"Isn't that what I said? Gee you're so dumb Potter. Come on." Lily began walking off. James just stood there way too shocked to move.

"Are you coming?" Lily called from wherever she was.

"Uhmn, Yeah." James collected himself and began walking after her. He found Lily in a row that he noticed to be the reference section.

"What are you going to do now? Whack me upside the head with an encyclopedia?" James asked sarcastically, for he was really nervous. Normally he's totally relaxed around Lily, now he was uncomfortable. Lily held her index finger up to her lips signaling him to sush, and then tapped one, two, three times on an encyclopedia. Then she stood up and rested her hands on her hips.

"Uhm. You brought me over here to see this?" James asked skeptically.

"Pull the book out."

Uhmmm. Okay," James stooped down and pulled out the ivy green encyclopedia.

Suddenly the book case flew open, flinging James to the ground. Lily laughed maniacally and walked inside.

"Come on Potter." She chimed. James hesitantly stepped in. What he saw was a wide nook with towels hanging off the walls for decoration. There was a small cabinet and a little chair. Lily was sitting in the deep green chair that made her look like a fairy, her face was already buried in her new novel.

"Uhm. What's this?" James asked still a little bit uncomfortable.

"My secret hide out."

"You're telling me this why?"

"Hmm." Lilly just shrugged. The two just sat there in silence for a while. James took another look at Lily, her cheeks were rosy, her bright hair flowing down her shoulders like a river of fire. James couldn't help himself, he stepped over to Lily cupped her cheeks in his hands and let their lips touch.

Meanwhile Lily was sitting on her bed in the girls, dormitory. She was laughing out loud, her wild hair falling into her gaping mouth. She had made a spell that created a full life like copy of herself. But once James kissed her copy or said "Lilly Evans," her double would just disappear. Lily Shuddered. Even thinking of her copy being kissed by James made her feel all creeped out. _Surely my copy didn't kiss him _Lily thought worriedly. Now she was freaked out, she hopped up from her bed and began pacing.

_Okay, this copy is supposed to do what my heart would tell me to do. That's what it said in the spell book. So surely she'd just brush him off. But what if the copy never goes away? I could be in major trouble. What if she pushes him off a cliff? I've felt like doing that before. .._ Lily's mind was going on overdrive.

"I'm gonna go see." Lily said to herself as she slipped on a hooded sweatshirt, pulling the hood up over her head. Quickly she slipped out the door and headed to the library.

Later that day after catching no sight of James, Lily began asking a few people if they'd seen him. She got a few awkward looks, one of disbelief, and one answer.

"Oh he ran by a few hours ago spouting nonsense, some about you actually." Remus Lupin said.

"Oh good, so he's alive!!!" Lily exclaimed happily as she bounded off. Remus looked after her with a miniscule grin on his face.

The next day Lily was in her secret nook. She heard a book move on the other side of the shelf._ Nobody ever uses this section anymore._ Thought Lilly.

"Oh well, I guess it was a dream," a familiar voice sounded outside. "Wait." Moments after the person outside tapped one, two, three times. Then came the sound of a book being removed from the shelf.

"Oh muggle muffins!!" Lily squeaked as she flew towards the towels hanging off the walls, hoping to hide behind one. Just as she was about to slip behind one James Potter entered the chamber. Lily froze. James froze. Lily fell over bringing the towel down with her. James just stared his mouth jaw dropped the maximum length.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Lily becoming irritated. Before any words came out James rushed over and swooped Lily into a tight hug.

"Uhm…James…Uhm…" Lily trailed off. Suddenly James burst out laughing and broke their embrace.

"WHAT?!" Lily screamed again.

"I…didn't know you could apparate."

"I can't."

"What?" it was James's turn to say the word.

"Uhm, well…" Lily told the entire story. James once again, just stared.

"So…," He began, "I just went around the entire school yelling that I had killed Lily Evans, blew up at my friends when they laughed at me, and even went to the headmaster to ask if you'd learned how to apparate. And it wasn't even you?"

"Uhmn, Yeah."

"GAGH!" James yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Lily broke out laughing. She fell on the floor and began rolling around, her mouth wide open letting the maximum amount of laughter escape it.

"HEY. It's not funny!!!" James yelled his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Wait." Lily said, stopping her laughter. She got to her feet and glared at James, "How in Merlin's Beard did you get in here?!"

"Your _copy_ showed me." James said plainly, his face returning to its original color.

"WHAT?!"

"How come you didn't ask this earlier, like right when I walked in?" James asked curiously.

"Well I guess since you've been here in my dreams so much I kind of got used too…I mean. GET OUT!!!" She stood and pointed to the door.

"Me…In your dreams?" James asked one eyebrow cocked, his mouth in a full grin.

"Get out, NOW!!!" Lily screamed making James flinch, but he didn't move. "Fine." Lily said firmly, "I'll leave so I don't have to bear being near you. Ughh." She headed towards the door but then stopped.

_Come on, turn around and say that you're sorry or something. Stay with me._ James thought, hoping that's what she was going to do. Instead Lily turned around ran to the little cabinet and pulled out a journal. Once she had snatched it she ran out of the little nook, right before the door closed she turned around once more. Glaring at James she said, "I'm going to find a new secret place. I can't bear it knowing you've been in here. Go jump off a cliff," Then she left in a huff, leaving James alone.

"Hmm," James said to himself. "I wonder what Miss Evans had in that cabinet that was so important?" Slyly he went over to the cabinet and reached inside. He shuffled around until his fingertips brushed parchment. James pulled the crumpled parchment from the dark wooden cabinet. The parchment was soft, but a little rough around the edges. "Just like Lily," James smiled. He felt a little guilty, but he couldn't help himself, he uncrumpled the paper and smoothed it out and began to read.

_Journal Entry 623._

_I don't like writing in Diary's it reminds me of Dairy, which reminds me of milk. When you write in milk the words just go away, and that's what happens when I write in Diary's the words soon have no meaning and I forget about it so I use journals. The normal problem has arisen again. Two words. Take a wild guess. James Potter. What a surprise. Except now he seems okay. I mean I sort of like him, in a more than friendly way. Whenever I'm talking to him though only curses and insults spill out. Gee. Why is it so hard? I mean when you know, shouldn't you let them know? Ah I give up. It's too hard. Great, I mean I can get straight A+s, but I can't even say four words. "I kinda like you." I'm so pathetic. I am writing all this down instead of telling him. If he read this al my problems would be solved, but he doesn't even know about my secret place. I've had dreams of him coming to my little book nook though, is that a sign or something? Oh who am I kidding? That'll never happen, I mean really…_

James's reading was interrupted by three taps on the book shelf. James had shot up from the parchment papers and he scramble to place the parchment back in the cabinet. Just as he was about to reach it Lily herself came marching in through the secret entrance. Wow this scenario looks familiar. Lily stared at James. James stared at Lily. James straightened up and tried to hide the Journal Entry behind his back. Lily's jaw dropped.

"Oh Crap." She said, a look of horror across her face. James chuckled awkwardly.

"Uhm..well." Lily cleared her throat. "Now that you accidentally know, uhm…Everything… Uhm.. About how I kinda… Uhm.. Like you."

"Who said I read this?" James said dumbly holding the parchment up.

"WHAT?!"

"Is that what this was about?"

"POTTER," Lily came storming towards him, her eyes filled with bloodlust. "You….."

"I, uh kinda like you too." James said cutting her off.

"Well I found that out about the fourteenth time you tried to kiss me."

"Lily I'm making a confession here." James was suddenly serious. He stared at her with a look Lily had never seen before. It was kinda…Cute. Lily's heart skipped a beat.

"Uhhhhm. James?"

"I uh… will you…Uh… I uh… Can…" James's face twisted with effort as he tried to shape the words.

"James, James, all walk, no talk," Lily scolded, wagging her finger at him.

"Okay." James grabbed her into a hug.

"That's not what I meant!!" Lily exclaimed.

"is it really all that bad? I bet you're blushing that adorable shade of crimson right………..Now." Sure enough Lily's face had just turned bright red.

"James.: Lily was at a loss for words. "James.. Would you uhm.. Let me go now?"

"No."

"James." Lily said now with anger.

"Fine," James released her with a sigh. Lily felt awkwardly light headed. With a little glare she snatched the parchment from James's hand. Then she opened the secret door to leave…

"Wait." James said, grabbing her hand. "Did you mean what was in that journal?"

"Maybe," came her reply.

"Tell me yes or no."

"Uhmmm," Lily looked like she was having a fight in her mind. And she was. Yes or no, this could be her chance to say it but, but, she couldn't. She had to think fast, but James though faster. Catching her off guard he grabbed her other hand pulling her face first into a kiss. A real kiss. Not an attempted one, a real one. After what seemed like forever Lily broke apart from him. They just stood, gazing at each other for a while. Lily broke the silence.

"yes." Was all she said, as she stumbled out of the little hide out tripping over herself with one hand on her forwhead. She had only said one word, but it was just what both of them had needed.


End file.
